Kaito's Car Keys
by L47
Summary: Kaito looks for his lost car keys, and in the process, unravels a plot that could seal the fate of the Universe.


"They're gone..!"

Due to the need for easier transportation around Heartland city, Kaito had recently purchased a used car. The original plan, according to Dr. Faker, was to visit the garbage dump together and collect enough spare parts to put a car together; but as Kaito did not share his father's enthusiasm for garbage, he had instead arranged a meeting with an anonymous seller, and bought a car from them.

But..

"My car keys are gone!"

The car keys were nowhere to be seen; and without them, one would not be able to drive.

"Oi, isn't that really bad?!" Yuma asked. Yuma had visited Kaito to check out his newly purchased car, but from the looks of it, they wouldn't be driving anywhere."

"Orbital 7!" Kaito shouted at the small mechanical robot. "We need to find the car keys! Prepare for flight, we're leaving immediately!"

"..You got it boss!" Orbital 7 replied, although slightly confused about why Kaito wanted to drive so badly, especially in peak hour traffic, as opposed to flying and stopping time.

"Eh? But what about me and Astral?" Yuma asked.

"You've got feet right? Then get to the park in Heartland city, quick!", and with that, Kaito flew off, leaving a helpless Yuma behind.

* * *

Nonetheless, Kaito and Yuma soon arrived in park. The pair approached a man in the park who was blissfully taking photos of the burning sunrise over the ocean.

"You! I guess you must have taken a lot of pictures by now. Tell me, did any of those pictures contain my car keys?!"

The surpised photographer quickly answered "Eh?! I don't know. I can't really answer that question without the Number's powers!"

"Oh! If I give this back to you, then you should still be able to use it." Yuma deduced, as he gave a Duel Monsters card to the photographer."

"This is.. The feeling that I thought I'd lost.." The photographer replied, upon taking the card. "hehaha, HAHAHAHAH! Ok, I'll help you. Go, Number 25: Focus Force! Show me the car key's current location!"

In no time at all, a building collapsed, most likely due to Focus Force's power; but that wasn't important, as the photographer's camera produced multiple photos of where the car keys will be. While 4 of them were horrible depictions of some red dimension, 1 of them showed the keys sitting on the backseat of Kaito's own car. The only reasonable conclusion was that Kaito had locked himself outside of his own car without realizing.

"Tch, I see." Kaito exclaimed. "But, If we use the Number's power, then we should be able to retrieve the car keys in no time! Orbital, contact the following people and tell them to meet up with us; let's go!" and with that, they left.

".."

"So, Cameron Clix.." Yuma asked with a light-toned voice. "I can have that Number back, right?"

Without looking back, the photographer said "You fool. I've already kidnapped your friends. You'll have to duel me for it."

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?! I thought we were finally going to finish our match!" An enraged Misael demanded.

Kaito and Misael had gathered around Kaito's car to retrieve the car keys from inside, but the car keys weren't there. Kaito predicted something like this would happen, and had called over Misael in advance.

"Even if we did rematch, the duel would just be interrupted anyway." Kaito replied. "But the current situation is more important. We need you to use your Number!"

"Hmph, fine; but only because not having a car would put you at a disadvantage. Just like that time with Sargarasso's Lighthouse, I won't fight you unless we're on equal standing." Misael declared, before continuing: "Go, and bring me to victory, Number C107: Neo-Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, return the car keys to their original position! **Time Tyrant!**" And with that, the Keys materialized on the back seat of the car.

* * *

Around that moment, Yuma returned. He had been forced into dueling Cameron Clix to reclaim the Number, and was nearly beaten by the sub-par effect of Focus Force. While Yuma was wondering why Cameron didn't just use Photon Streak Bounzer instead, he approached Kaito, and the individual standing next to him: Fortuno.

"If it means I can serve Kaito-sama, i'll do anything for you! Yuma, give me the Number so I can carry out his bidding!" Pleaded a jovial Fortunado.

"..Alright, but you have to give it back straight after." A tired Yuma conceded, as he gave the Numbers back to Fortuno.

Power once again welled up inside the street-corner fortuneteller. "Hoho, this is it. Come forth, Number 11, Big Eye. By detaching 1 Xyz Material; take control of Kaito's keys! **Temptation Glance!**"

The car keys slowly lifted in the air, and moved towards the Kaito, until a burst of red lightning shot out from the car door, knocking everyone off their feet, except Orbital 7.

"Huh? What was that?!" A shocked Kaito asked.

"Boss! Boss!" Orbital shouted, with an incandescent glow in his red eyes. "My barian crystal is resonating with this car!"

"I see." Astral replied, finally emerging from the Emperor's Key. "Yuma, contact your sister, ask her to research who sold Kaito that car!"

"Got it!" Yuma replied. He quickly operated his D-Gazer and projected a holographic screen with his sister on, and told her the details.

"Ok, Akari replied. I'm just looking up the details now. Ah, got it! The car was sold to Kaito, by a Mr. Thousand D."

"As I expected." Astral continued. "Kaito, we've been tricked. This car's previous owner was none other than Don Thousand! I suspect that the car has also been brainwashed by the influence of the Barians. If we want to drive and put a stop to Don Thousand's plans, we'll have to defeat this car in a duel!"

"No problem!" Yuma shouted. "I'm feeling the flow! Let's duel!"

[TARGET: LOCK ON]  
[AR SYSTEM LINKED]

Yuma LP: 4000  
Car LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn, draw!" Yuma declared, as he drew the 6th card to his hand. "I summon Goblindbergh. Goblindbergh's effect activates, allowing me to summon a Level 4 or lower ally from my hand. Come, Little Fairy! Then I activate Little Fairy's effect! By discarding 1 card, I increase it's Level from 3 to 4!"

"Let's go! With these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network. Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia! Next, I equip him with 2 Overlay Chains. Now you can't touch his Xyz Materials!"

"Excellent strategy, Yuma" Astral commented. "You've clearly grown as a duelist. With 2 Overlay Chains, even if the opponent destroys 1 of them, they still can't remove Utopia's Xyz Materials. This combo is unbreakable. Now, set the Reverse Cyclone in your hand! With that card, all the pieces to our victory will have gathered!"

"Got it! I set 1 card and end my turn!"

".." The car was silent.

".."

".."

"Dark Hole, activate!"

"WHAT?!"

With the effect of Dark Hole, Yuma's Utopia was destroyed; and despite not dealing any damage, Yuma was knocked back 10 meters onto the ground.

Kaito then snapped into action. "Yuma's hurt! I'll take over this duel for him, with my own deck and a new hand of cards! It's my turn, draw!" Kaito quickly declared, without asking if the car was actually finished with it's turn."

"I summon Photon Slasher. This card can be special summoned while I control no other monsters. Photon Slasher, Direct Attack!"

In response, the door's mechanical voice once again spoke. "I activate the effect of "Locked Door" When I'm about to receive a direct attack, that attack is negated, and this card is special summoned to my side of the field!" [Level 5, DARK, Fiend, 2300/2300]

"Tch, I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Kaito, be careful! "Astral recommended. "The opponent appears to be using a Door-themed deck with the aim of sealing our attacks, just like how the locked car door sealed our access inside. If you want to get into your car again, then you must prevent him from negating our attacks!"

Despite not having a duel disc within sight, the Car roared. "My turn, draw! I activate the Dark Door, so that only 1 monster can attack per turn. Then, I special summon Fiendish Door. While I control another Door monster, this card can be special summoned to my field." [Level 5, DARK, Fiend, 1000/2000]

"I build the Overlay Network with these 2 Door monsters. Xyz Summon! Akai Heya - Cursed Door!" [Rank 5, DARK, Fiend, 2600/2300]

The car continued: "Akai Heya - Cursed Door, attack Photon Slasher!"

"As if I'd allow that! I activate the Trap card, Lumenize! This card negates the attack of an opponent's monster, and adds that monster's ATK to Photon Slasher!"

"Cursed Door's effect activates. When a card effect is activated during the Battle Phase, It can negate that effect, and end the Battle Phase when the current Chain resolves. Then, if this effect successfully resolves: by detaching 1 Xyz Material; Cursed Door can destroy cards on the field up to the number of effects it negated. The number of effects negated was 1: so, Cursed Door destroys Photon Slasher, then I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Damn, it had that kind of effect! It's my turn, draw! I summon Photon Sabre Tiger, and activate it's effect to add another copy to my hand. Then I activate the Spell Card, Photon Lead, to special summon the added Photon Sabre Tiger to the field. While I control 2 of this monster, their ATK returns to it's original 2000! I release these 2 monsters with 2000 or higher ATK!"

"**The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!**"

"Kaito!" Astral pleaded. "Cursed Door is the ultimate counter to Galaxy-Eyes. You couldn't possibly be planning to attack it!"

"That's not true. The Car's monster may be powerful, but before Galaxy-Eye's 3000 ATK points, it's powerless! Disappear before Galaxy-Eyes! **Photon Stream of Destruction!**"

The Car countered: "I activate the trap card, Castle Walls, then I negate this effect with Cursed Door!"

"What?! Negating your own effect? Then I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect, to banish both of our monsters!"

"Once again, Cursed Door's effect activates! I negate Galaxy-Eyes, and then end the Battle Phase!"

"Tch, it can activate multiple times?!" Kaito retorted.

"The number of effects negated was 2: 'Castle Walls' and 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon'. As a result, by detaching 1 Xyz Material; Cursed Door can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. I target Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and your set card for destruction!"

"Hmph, I activate the trap card, Galaxy Queen's Power! This card can only be activate by destroying 1 other Spell or Trap I control. I destroy Yuma's Reverse Cyclone! ..Seriously, how does anyone even use that card?"

After a moment of reflection, Kaito continued. "When Galaxy Queen's Power is activated, all Photon and Galaxy monsters currently on the field become permanently indestructible by card effects; which means Galaxy-Eyes isn't destroyed, and your monster has used up all of it's Xyz Materials! In my next turn, you'll feel the wrath of Galaxy-Eyes for sure! I end my turn!"

"It's my turn, draw!" The Car announced. "Kaito, I can't afford to lose this duel. I have been entrusted with a mission, and must fight on! For the sake of the Barian World, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I re-construct the Overlay Network using my Rank 5 Akai Heya - Cursed Door."

**"Chaos Xyz Change! Descend now, The misunderstood gateway protecting innocents from the evils within! CXyz Akai Heya - Purified Door!" **[Rank 6, LIGHT, Fiend, 3200/3000]

The door towered over Kaito, with the words "Do you like the red room?" inscribed in blood on it's surfaces.

"This is bad!" Astral panicked. "This CXyz is hiding a great evil behind it's doors. Kaito, if we lose this duel, l can't ensure our safety against this monster. We must win!"

"Purified Door, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The corner of the door crept open, and darkness streamed out in an unending torrent towards Galaxy-Eyes."

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect! Both monsters are banished!"

"When Purified Door battles, the effects of monsters it battles are negated! Destroy Galaxy-Eyes!" [Kaito LP → 3800] "Then, the effect of Purified Door activates! When this card destroys a monster by battle, it must detach 1 Xyz Material and deal damage to both players equal to that monster's ATK. **Corrupt Phantasm!**"

The door swung completely open, and the darkness inside rushed out, consuming everyone in it's path. [Kaito LP → 800, Car LP → 1000]

* * *

".." When Kaito came to his senses, he was floating in complete nothingness.

"Where is this?! Where did Yuma and everyone else go?!"

The car responded, which was also floating in the emptiness. "The door's evil has obliterated everything in this space. If you cannot win this duel, you and everyone else will be trapped forever, consumed by the darkness, and reborn as servants of the Barian World; just like Shark and the other Six."

"..If that's the case, I'll win in my next turn!"

"It's pointless. While Purified Door has no Xyz Materials, the opponent is unable to declare an attack.

Kaito finally understood the situation. There was no card in his deck that could save him from this situation. _**That was why..**_

"It's my turn!**"**

_**He just had to create his next draw.**_

"**Radiant Photon Draw! **I activate Photon Sanctuary. This card special summons 2 tokens with 2000 ATK to my field. Then, I release both these tokens with 2000 or higher ATK!"

_I've been so caught up in this duel, that I almost forgot why I was dueling. The reason was: to find my car keys._

"**The embodiment of opening doors, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Car Keys Dragon!**" [Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon, 3000/2500]

Inside the ferocious beasts' eyes were car keys. The car keys that Kaito had been searching for.

"Car Keys Dragon, you said?!" The Car responded, shocked.

"Car Keys can not only open doors, but close them as well! I activate The effect of Galaxy-Eyes Car Keys Dragon! Once per turn, this card can negate the effects of an Opponent's Xyz monster, and gain 1500 ATK. Go, Galaxy-Eyes Car Keys Dragon! **Lock-On Padlock! **With this, your door's effects are sealed shut! Car Keys Dragon, attack!"

"Trap activate: Door to the End! This card negates an opponent's attack against a 'Door' monster, and deals -"

"It's useless!" Kaito declared. "While Galaxy-Eyes Car Keys Dragon is on the field, card effects can't be activated during the Battle Phase. Go, Car Keys Dragon! **Car Key Stream of Destruction!**" [Car LP → 0]

[Winner: Kaito]

* * *

As soon as the duel was decided, the permeating darkness dissipated. The Rank-Up-Magic that was influencing the car also vanished, relinquishing the car from its grip. Now that the room was back and everyone was safe, Kaito walked over to his car, unlocked the car door with Galaxy-Eyes Car Keys Dragon, and drove off into the distance.

"I wasn't able to see what happened, but it appears that everything worked out." Astral said.

"Oi, I'm driving in the middle of the city here! Why are you following me?!" Kaito replied.

"Think of it as a temporary measure. In the future, Don Thousand may use the Barian's power to take control of more inanimate objects, and return with even more unconventional plans. So for now, I shall accompany you. Besides; Yuma is strong, he can manage by himself.

* * *

"..What happened?" Yuma asked, as he awoke from what felt like a long sleep.

"We were trapped in some kind of darkness, but it seems we've returned." Fortuno replied.

"Oh; by the way, Fortuno, can I have those Numbers back?"

Without looking back, the fortuneteller said "You fool. I've already kidnapped your friends. You'll have to duel me for it."


End file.
